My Immortal A George Weasley one shot
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  And I held your hand through all of these years  But you still have all of me.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters..they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I however, do own Helena and Tom Lestrange and Cherry.

A/N : this idea popped into my head while listening to the song my immortal and I think it fits perfectly how George would act after Fred's death...R.I.P we will always love you and will NEVER forget you! This is a one shot between George Weasley and my O.C Helena Lestrange. It is a sad one shot and I am sorry for the crappy ending.

Before you read, please go to the link to learn more about my oc's otherwise you will be confused…Thank You!

.com/stories/20902763/my-harry-potter-oc

Helena Lestrange woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of a child's cry. as she slipped on her night robs she turned on the lights of the hallways as she made her way to the source of the crying noise.

she shortly entered her five month old sons room, Fred Weasley ll. a year after Fred Weasley's Death. George Weasley had married his two year long girlfriend Helena Lestrange. ninth months later she gave birth to the ginger baby whom they named after Fred.

as she bent down to pick up her little child she noticed why he was crying. it was because his hyena had fallen on the ground beside his crib. she picked up the stuffed animal and sat on a rocking chair, holding Fred securely next to her.

after about ten minutes, she heard the light breathing of her baby boy. she got up and headed to his crib. once she wrapped him warmly with his blue blanket, she kissed his forehead and placed his stuffed toy beside him.

she soon felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively and felt tender lips on her cheeks. turning around she saw her twenty year old husband George Weasley. after Fred's death George hadn't been acting the same. he wasn't smiling nor was he telling jokes. he would smile or laugh once in a while but thats it. but Helena knew how George felt, she knows the pain that he was feeling for she had also felt his pain when she was fourteen years old. when her older brother Tommy had died in the hands of muggles.

as George led her towards their bed room, she couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheeks. once she was in bed and lying her head on George's shoulder did she wipe away that tear. as she felt his lips on hers, she welcomed darkness as an old friend.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

Helena lightly smiled at that memory. it has been five years since that night, though her smile soon turned into a frown as she remembered the following night.

she and George were eating dinner silently as always until Helena broke the silence . "say George?"

"hmm?"

"what do you say you and I go on a trip?" she asked offering him a smile. he just looked at her and replied a quite 'No thanks.' "oh come George! aren't you tired of sitting in this house? cause I am." her voice came out a bit angrier than she had intended. which in result pulled a trigger in George's nerves.

"If you don't like it here then you can go, no one is forcing you to stay!" he yelled at her with more anger. "George you know I'm only trying to help!"

"well I don't need your fucking help!...in fact I don't need you at all!" George yelled at her. " what are you saying George?" she asked him as he glared at the other side of the living room. he didn't answer her when she yelled his name while he stormed out of the living room.

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

a few hours later, Helena had just came out of her sons room as she made him go to sleep. she heard slight thumping noise, she made her way towards the stair case. there she was greeted with George standing in front of the open living room door with his suit cases with him. there was nothing in his eyes and face but sadness and determination. with one final look he made his way out of their house and closed the door.

once Helena toke in what had happened she broke down into tears. she couldn't believe that her best friend and husband would leave her like this.

a hooting noise brought Helena out of her flashback daze. she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen window. there she met her owl with a letter in his beak. it was a letter from the Weasleys.

these letters from the Weasley's always comferted Helena in a way that she believes that when reading any letters from the Weasley's she would feel George sitting next to her with his arms wrapped strongly around her shoulders.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

as she red the letter, rivers of tears streamed down her cheeks. today was the fifth year anniversary of Fred Weasley's death and the eleventh year anniversary of her brothers, Tom's death.

she couldn't hold it in anymore. she dropped the letter and started to cry, soon she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she sobbed and sobbed. even though it has been five years since George had left, she still felt the pain she felt that same night, the same pain she felt when her best friend Fred had died and the same pain she felt when her brother Tom had died. she was tired of feeling pain and nothing but pain, no matter how many years come and go these pain will never leave.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

Helena sat in the kitchen table with mug of coffee, after crying her eyes out she toke a warm shower and now was wearing one of George's remaining shirts. she was thankful that her son Fred was with his uncle Ron for the weekends. as she stared out the window. an old memory came waltzing into her mind.

it was the day when they barried Fred's body. it was a very emotional day. not one single person did not cry as they saw Fred's body went quietly down to the ground. she remembered when George turned away,unable to look at the sight anymore. she looked at his face and noticed the tears crashing down his cheeks. she reached her hand out and whipped them away with her soft thumbs.

she also remembers the following, horrifying nights. nights she wished that would never happen again. those nights where George would wake up Helena by yelling and screaming Fred's name over and over again. and every night she would whisper soothing and assuring words to him. so that he would relax and fight his fears. until the night George had left Helena would always hold his hand before going to bed. she realized that it would sometimes soothe him, so she never let go. no matter what.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

as she was heading to the living room. she would see glimpse of pictures with her and George. but one picture had caught her eyes. it was a picture of Fred,George and her. it was taken back in their sixith year, a week after the Yule Ball. they were playing out side. she was standing next to Fred, smiling at the camera ready for a picture when all of a sudden two arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around, causing the Slytherin girl to laugh like never before and leaving the twin boys laughing along with her.

she missed his eyes that always held light of laughter and a sparkle of happiness. oh how she wishes that she could go back to that day. cause right now all she had of George were memories. his face would sometimes haunt her in her sleep. she would wake up in the middle of the night in a heap of sweat and panting heavily. she would whisper his name in hopes that he would answer her. to anyone it may sound a bit insane but that was the thing that would wake her up at night. him, hearing his voice while she slept, calling her name out.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

she arrived at the grave yard once she spotted the loving ginger family, she made her way towards them and met them with a smile upon her face. though the smile didn't reach her hazel eyes.

after greeting. each family member made their way to stones that holds their loved ones name. after about three tomb stones Helena came face to face with her brother Tom's tomb stone. she bent down and placed red roses. she lifted herself up a bit and kissed the top of the tomb stone. "hi Tommy." she said hardly above whisper."hows..ugh life up there? hope you're having fun with Cherry?" she asked with a small smile. "life's good down here. I still miss you dearly...I love you." she got up and made her way. it was too painful for her to stay at her brothers tomb with out crying.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

shortly she arrived at Fred's tomb stone. after reading his name she dropped down to her knees,tears threatening to escape her eyes. she placed white roses and pushed her hair to the right side of her shoulder as she kissed the top of the tomb stone. "hey Freddie!" she said chokingly. "hows life up there? you know there's always a party if you were with Dumbledor." she said her voice shaking, offering him a small smile. though that smile vanished as she remembered Fred's face when he died.

upon crying she hadn't notice a hand on her shoulder. once she sobered up from crying she looked up and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes she missed dearly. the figure had bent down and placed his hand on her cheeks and whipped away her tears.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

"Ge-george?" Helena looked up and saw her husband standing in front of her. "but..but how?" she asked him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just came back two days ago." he said as he pulled away from the hug. "but I thought that you were gone..I mean I told myself that over and over again I.." Helena was interrupted by her shocked rant as he placed his finger upon her lips to silence her. "shhh..I'll explain once we get home." he said, in response she nodded her head still in a daze.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me_

as soon as they got home they were greeted by the happy yells of a four year old ginger. "Mummy..mummy..mummy who's that?" asked the little boy as he pointed at George. Helena looked at the small child with a sad smile on her face. "thats your father Fred darling.""Daddy?" said Fred testing the sound of the word that came out of his mouth. "Daddy? why you not here befow?" he asked as he looked up at his father with sadness and hurt written all over his face. the same look that now George mirrored. bending down, he placed his hand on his sons shoulders and said " Daddy was away for a while, he wasn't feeling too good." the little boy smiled at his father and hugged him before taking off towards the backyard."he sounds and looks just like Fred used to when we were younger." stated George as he made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. he patted the empty spot besides him for Helena to join him. which she did with second doubts. "why? why did you leave George?" Helena asked as soon as she sat down. anger and hurt clear in her voice. George let out a light sigh and faced his wavy haired wife. he stared at her lovingly for a moment before he spoke up. " I had to leave. I thought that once I leave that I would feel better and I would come back as soon as I can but it turned out I was wrong." "but why? you had me George. I was there for you! " her voice raised a bit. "and you're still here! thats why I came back!...I missed you and I missed little Freddie." he said the last part barely above whisper."George. you will always have me and little Freddie." Helena said smiling a bit. "if you need anything, you will always have us." she said smiling at him. he returned the smile as he got up and brought Helena up with him. " I say why don't we go upstairs and do some catching up?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her towards their bedroom on the upper floor.


End file.
